yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tomris
thumb|right|335 px|[[Tomris Ana ve Perslerin şahi olan Kuruş]] thumb|right|335 px|Heredot Cevdet Saati | 41. Bölüm [[Tomris Hatun]] thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|The Persian Empire is one of the most mysterious major civilizations in the ancient world. thumb|right|335 px|00:30:40 Run time Public access show combining the [[Cyrus Cylinder short film, Neil MacGregors TED conference speech and a few media clips. Educational only]] thumb|398px|[[Dresden, Krankenhauspark Friedrichstadt.]] right|260px|thumb|Tomris Hatun, [[Büyük Kiros'un kafasını kan dolu bir fıçıya atarak "Hayatında kan içmeye doymamıştın, şimdi seni, kanla doyuruyorum!" der.]] Tomris veya Tomyris (Türkçe: temir - "demir")Adolf Erman: Archiv fur wissenschaftliche Kunde von Russland, Cilt 1, Reimer, 1968, s.386 MÖ 6'ncı yüzyılda yaşadığı sanılan, Saka kraliçesi. Tarihteki bilinen ilk kadın hükümdardır. Aynı çağda Pers ve Medya'da hüküm süren Ahameniş İmparatorluğu ile büyük bir mücadeleye girişmiştir. Tomris Hatun barışçıl ama savunmaya önem veren bir yapıya önem göstermiş, bunu bir zayıflık olarak gören Pers İmparatoru Büyük Kiros ise hiç durmadan Saka topraklarına akın düzenlemiştir. Persler Saka topraklarına girdiği vakit yakılmış tarlalardan başka bir şey bulamıyorlardı. Çünkü Sakalar geri çekiliyor ve savaş için uygun bir mevzi ve an bekliyorlar, bu olmadığı takdirde de savaşa girişmiyorlardı. Sakaları kovalamaktan bıkan Büyük Kiros İran'a geri dönmek zorunda kalıyordu. Bir süre sonra kendisine tabî olması ve kendisiyle evlenmeyi kabul ettiği takdirde Tomris Hatun ile uğraşmayacağını vaad etti. Tomris Hatun bunun bir oyun olduğunu biliyordu ve teklifi reddetti. Buna kızan Büyük Kiros büyük bir ordu toplayarak tekrar Saka topraklarına girdi. Bu orduda savaş için eğitilmiş yüzlerce köpek de vardı. Tomris Hatun artık kaçmanın yarar sağlamayacağını anlayıp uygun bir alan seçip Büyük Kiros'un ordusunu beklemeye başlar. İki ordu aralarında birkaç kilometre kalacak bir biçimde mevzilenir. Güneş battığı için savaşa tutuşmazlar ancak gece Büyük Kiros bir hile düşünmüş ve iki ordunun arasında bir çadır kurdurmuştur ve içinde güzel kızlar ve yiyecekler ve şarap bulunan çadıra ansızın saldırı düzenleyen Tomris Hatun'un oğlu ve beraberindeki kuvvetler, içerideki birkaç Pers'i öldürüp eğlenceye dalmışlardır. Ancak birkaç saat sonra bir baskın düzenleyen Pers kuvvetleri çadırı basıp Tomris Hatun'un oğlu da olmak üzere içerideki Sakaları öldürürler. Tomris çok sevdiği oğlunun ölümüne üzülür. Yemin ederek şöyle söyler: Kana susamış Kirus! Sen oğlumu mertlikle değil o içtikçe zıvanadan çıktığın şarapla öldürdün. Ama güneşe yemin ederim ki seni kanla doyuracağım! Ertesi gün yapılan savaşı Sakalar kazanır. Ok atmakta usta olan ve savaş arabalarını büyük ustalıkla kullanan Sakalar, savaş köpeklerine rağmen Persleri bozguna uğratır. Ölenler arasında Pers kralı Büyük Kiros da vardır. Tomris Hatun sözünde durur ve Büyük Kiros'un kesik başını kan dolu bir tulumun içine atar. Tomris Hatun, Büyük Kiros'un kafasını kan dolu bir fıçıya atarak "Hayatında kan içmeye doymamıştın, şimdi seni, kanla doyuruyorum!" der. Kültürel etkiler Tomris/Tomaris'in adı günümüze kadar kullanılagelen bir Türk dişil ismidir.Gazanfer İltar, Uluslararası Giresun ve Doğu Karadeniz Sosyal Bilimler Sempozyumu: 2008, Cilt 1, 2009, s.373 Galeri Dosya:Preti, Mattia - Queen Tomyris Receiving the Head of Cyrus, King of Persia - 1670-72.jpg|Kraliçe Tomris kan ile dolu kabın içine ölü Kiros'un başını daldırır. Dosya:Tomiris.jpg|Peter Paul Rubensin çizdiği "Tomris Efsanesi" eserinde Tomris'in Fars hükümdarı Kiros'un başını kan dolu kaba düşürmesi. Dosya:Tomyris-Castagno.jpg|Tomris Hatun Tomris (Türkcə: Temir - "Dəmir")Adolf Erman: Archiv fur wissenschaftliche Kunde von Russland, Cilt 1, Reimer, 1968, s.386 — Massagetlərdən və saklardan olan məşhur peçeneqNecati Gültepe, Türk kadın tarihine giriş: Amazonlardan Bâcıyân-ı Rûmʼa, Ötüken, 2008, s.54-55 qadın sərkərdə, skif-türk dövlət xanı.İlyas Kara: Fedâi, Çatı Kitapları, 2008, s.17The Turks. Volume 1: Early Ages. Part 3: Old nomads of the steppes: Scythian age in Eurasia. Prof. Dr. A. Chay - Prof. Dr. I. Durmus, Scythians, Yeni Türkiye, Ankara 2002, S.147-166, ISBN 975-6782-56-0İbrahim Ateş, Sadi Bayram, Mehmet Narince: 10. Vakıf Haftası, Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü Yayınları, 1993, s.147Ümit Hassan, Sina Akşin: Türkiye tarihi: Osmanlı devletine kadar Türkler, Cem Yayınevi, 1987, s.140Türk Kültürünü Araştırma Enstitütü. Türk kültürü: aylık dergi yayınlayan Türk Kültürünü Araştırma Enstitüsü, 11'ci Cilt, 1972, s.618 Sakların şahzadəsi olan Tomris/Tomarisin adı da günümüzə qədər istifadə olunan qadın adıdır.Gazanfer İltar, Uluslararası Giresun ve Doğu Karadeniz Sosyal Bilimler Sempozyumu: 2008, Cilt 1, 2009, s.373 Həyatı Tomris haqqında əsas məlumat Herodotun Tarix əsərində qorunmuşdur. Onun doqquz hissədən ibarət "Tarix" əsəri yunan-fars müharibələrinə və bu müharibələrin ətrafında baş verən hadisələrə həsr olunmuşdur. Burada qələmə alınan hadisələr dövrünün tarixçilik ənənələrinə uyğun olaraq, miflə gerçək tarixi rəvayətçilik hüdudlarında yazılsa da, Heredot haqlı olaraq, dünyanın ən görkəmli tarixçilərindən sayılır. Heredotun kitabında yer alan hadisələrdən biri də Əhəməni hökmdarı Kirin e. ə. 529-cu ildə öldürülməsi ilə bağlıdır. Kir müasir Azərbaycan respublikası ərazisində, Araz çayından şimalda yerləşən Massaget çarlığına (bir çox tarixçilər bu çarlığı Orta Asiyada yerləşdirir, Arazı isə Amudərya ilə eyniləşdirirlər. Çünki massagetlər Orta Asiyada da yaşayırdılar) yürüşü zamanı öldürülmüşdü. Bu rəvayətin qəhrəmanı massagetlərin qətlə yetirilmiş şahının dul qadını Tomirisdir. Heredot yazır: "Massagetlər, deyilənə görə, çoxsaylı və cəsur bir tayfa olub. Onlar issedonlarla qarşı-qarşıya, Günəşin doğuşu istiqamətində şərqdə, Araz çayının arxasında yaşayırdılar." Bəziləri onları skif tayfalarından sayır. Massagetlərin şahı ölmüş, tayfanın başına onun dul qadını Tomiris keçmişdi. Kir öz elçilərini göndərərək, onunla evlənmək istədiyini bildirir. Ancaq Tomiris anlayır ki, Kir onunla evlənmək yox, bu yolla Massaget çarlığını ələ keçirmək istəyir və elə buna görə də həmin təklifi rədd edir. Belə olduqda Kir hiyləgərliklə öz istəyinə nail ola bilmədiyini görüb, massagetlər üzərinə açıq hücuma keçdi. Araz çayından keçmək üçün Kir gəmilərdən körpü düzəltmək və həmin gəmilərin üzərində qüllələr qurmaq haqda əmr verir. Kirin qoşunu bu işlərlə məşğul olarkən Tomiris carçıları çağırıb, onların dili ilə Kirə belə bir müraciət etdi: "Ey Əhəməni hökmdarı! Öz niyyətindən geri çəkil. Axı sən irəlicədən bilə bilməzsən ki, bu körpülərin qurulması sənə xeyirdir, yoxsa ziyan? Bu işin başını burax, get öz ölkəndə şahlıq elə və bizim öz ölkəmizdə hökmranlıq etməmizə paxıllığın tutmasın. Ancaq sən əlbət ki, bu məsləhətə qulaq asmayacaq və öz bildiyin kimi hərəkət edəcək, aramızdakı sülhü pozacaqsan. Əgər sən massagetlərin üzərinə hücuma keçməyi belə çox istəyirsənsə, körpü qurulmasını dayandır. Rahatca ölkəmizə gir, biz qoşunlarımızı çaydan üç günlük məsafəyə geri çəkərik. Yox, əgər sən bizi öz torpağına buraxmaq istəyirsənsə, işini davam elətdir." Bu müraciətdən sonra Kir fars əyanlarını öz yanına çağırtdırıb, onlardan məsləhət istəyir. Hamı bir ağızdan məsləhət görür ki, Tomirisin qoşununu burada gözləmək daha məqsədəuyğundur. Müşavirədə iştirak eləyən lidiyalı Krez isə bu qərarın əleyhinə çıxır. "Mənə belə gəlir ki, biz gərək çayı keçərək, ölkənin içərilərinə doğru irəliləyək. Onlar geri çəkildikcə biz irəliləyək. Mən bilən fars həyat tərzinin gözəllikləri və bizim aldığımız böyük həzz və ləzzətlər massagetlərə məlum deyil. Buna görə də mən düşünürəm ki, biz gərək öz düşərgəmizdə onlar üçün qonaqlıq düzəldək, çoxlu qoyun kəsək, masaların üstünə şərab və cürbəcür yeməklər düzək. Bütün bunlardan sonra az miqdarda qoşunu orda saxlayıb, qalanları ilə çaya tərəf geri çəkilək. Əgər mən öz düşüncəmdə yanılmıramsa, düşmən bu tələyə düşərək, özünü nemətlərimizin üstünə atacaq və bizim böyük hünərlər göstərməmiz üçün şərait yaranacaqdır." left|thumb|350px|[[Piter Paul Rubensin çəkdiyi "Tomris Əfsanəsi" əsərində Tomrisin fars hökmdarı Kirin başını qan dolu qaba salması]] Beləliklə, məşvərətçilərin fikirləri haçalanır. Kir özünün əvvəlki fikrindən daşınaraq, Krezin təklifinə tərəfdar çıxır. Şah Tomirisə xəbər göndərir ki, biz sənin ölkənə keçmək istəyirik, geri çəkil. Tomiris də sözünə əməl edərək qoşununu geri çəkir. Belə olduqda Kir Krezi öz varisinə – oğlu Kambizə həvalə edir. Hökmdar oğlundan israrla xahiş edir ki, Krezə hörmət göstərilsin və (əgər massaketlər üzərinə hücum baş tutmasa) onu himayə etsin. Beləliklə, Kir Kambizi İrana göndərib, özü qoşunla birgə çayı keçir. Bir günün içində Arazı keçən Kir Krezin təklifinə əməl edir. Düşərgəsində ən zəif dəstəsini qoyaraq, özü güclü qoşunları ilə geri çəkilir. Massaget hissələri düşərgəyə hücum çəkib, zəif farslara qələbə çalır. Krezin dediyi kimi, qələbəni qeyd etmək də yaddan çıxmır. Yeyib-içdikdən sonra massagetləri yuxu tutur. Beləliklə, onlar yuxuda ikən farsların hücumuna məruz qalır, bir çoxları ölür, bir çoxları isə əsir düşürlər. Massagetlərin sərkərdəsi, Tomirisin oğlu Sparqapis də əsir düşənlərin içərisində idi. Tomiris qoşununun və oğlunun aqibətindən xəbər tutan kimi Kirin yanına çapar göndərir. Çapar deyir: "Qaniçən Kir! Öz hünərinlə öyünmə! Şərab başa vuranda siz farslar bu üzüm suyundan məst olur və ləyaqətsiz sözlər danışarsınız. Bax, elə həmin zəhrimarla da siz mənim oğlumun qoşununa qalib gəlibsiz. Əgər hiylə ilə qələbə çalmasaydınız, şərəfli döyüşdə silah gücünə heç nə eləyə bilməzdiniz. İndi gəl massagetlərin üçüncü hərbi hissəsini yenəndən sonra xoşluqla mənim məsləhətimə qulaq as: oğlumu qaytar və necə gəlmisənsə, eləcə də sağ-salamat çıx get. Əgər bunu etməsən, and olsun bütün massagetlərin pənahı olan Günəş allahına ki, mən doğrudan da səni qan gölündə boğaram." Kir isə bu sözlərə əhəmiyyət vermədi. Tomirisin oğlu Sparqapis şərabın dumanı başından çəkilən kimi hansı vəziyyətə düşdüyünü anlayır və Kirdən əllərini açdırmasını xahiş edir. Əlləri açılan kimi şahzadə özünü öldürür. Tomiris Kirin məsləhətə qulaq asmadığını bilən kimi öz qoşunu ilə farslar üzərinə hücuma keçir. Bu, türk tayfalarının döşmənə qarşı keçirdiyi ən böyük və ən qanlı döyüş idi. Döyüşün gedişi haqda məlum olanlar bunlardır: əvvəlcə düşmən qoşunları üz-üzə duraraq, uzaqdan bir-birini oxa tutdular. Sonra nizə və xəncərlə əlbəyaxa döyüşə keçdilər. Döyüş uzanır, heç kim geri çəkilmək istəmirdi. Nəhayət, massaketlər qələbə çaldılar. Az qala farsların hamısı döyüş meydanında həlak oldu. Kirin özü də öldürüldü. Onun 29 illik hakimiyyətinə son qoyuldu. Tomiris şərab badəsini insan qanı ilə dolduraraq, Kirin cəsədini tapmağı əmr etdi. Onun başını badənin içinə soxaraq belə söylədi: "Mən sağ qalsam da, sən məni məhv etdin. Sən hiyləgərliklə mənim oğlumu əlimdən aldın. Mən demişdim ki, sənə qan içirdəcəyəm. İndi nə qədər istəyirsən, iç bu insan qanından." Tomris xatunun rəhbərlik etdiyi Massaget çarlığı isə onun adı bizə bəlli olmayan əri tərəfindən təxminən Əhəmənilər dövləti ilə eyni dövrdə Dərbənddən Şirvana qədər olan Azərbaycan torpaqlarında yaradılmışdı.Belə ki,massagetlər əvvəlcə Midiya dövlətinə tabe edilər.Lakin fars Əhəmənilər türk madayların hakimiyyətini zəbt etdikdən sonra mərd massagetlər onlara tabe olmayaraq özlərinin müstəqil bəyliklərini qurmuşdular.Mərkəzləşdirilmiş Qafqaz Albaniyası yaradıldığı zaman isə massagetlər Qafqaz albanlarına tabe olmuşdular. Tomris incəsənətdə * Tomris (balet) * Tomris (opera) İstinadlar Xarici keçidlər * Azərbaycan Tarixi Portalı :Каджар Чингиз. Выдающиеся сыны древнего и средневекового Азербайджана. — Баку, издательство «Азербайджан» - 370146, Метбуат проспекти, 520-й квартал., издательство "Эргюн", 1995. - 392 с. Həmçinin bax *Massagetlər *Saklar *Sak çarlığı Kateqoriya:Sak çarlığı Kateqoriya:Midiya Kateqoriya:Qədim dövr Azərbaycan tarixi Kateqoriya:Azərbaycanlı dövlət xadimləri بندانگشتی|چپ|تهم‌رییش آن‌گونه که [[جووانی آنتونیو پلگرینی|جووانی پـِلِگرینی، نقاش ایتالیایی او را تصور کرده‌است.]] تَهم‌رَییش'Tahm-Rayiš، برای ریشه‌شناسی نام: F. Altheim und R. Stiehl صص.۱۲۷ تا ۱۲۸. (با شکل یونانی‌شدهٔ 'تومیریس) ملکهٔ قومی از اقوام ایرانی تبار و ایرانی‌زبان به نام ماساگت‌ها بود که در حدود سال ۵۳۰ پیش از میلاد حاکم قوم خود بود. زبان ماساگت‌ها از زبان‌های ایرانی میانه و ایرانی شرقی بوده است. ماساگت‌ها ایرانی‌تبار سکایی بودند که در بخش‌های بزرگی از دلتای سیردریا در آسیای میانه و شمال قفقاز سکونت داشتند.Cook, J. M. 1983. , p.37 تهم‌رییش و پسرش اسپَرگَپِش،Spargapises که سپهبد سپاه او بود هر دو نام‌های ایرانی دارند. بخش اول نام تهم‌رییش به معنی دلاور است که در نام‌هایی مانند تهم‌تن و تهماسب نیز دیده می‌شود.For the etymology see: F. Altheim und R. Stiehl, Geschichte Mittelasiens im Altertum (Berlin, I970).pp. 127-8 کوروش هخامنشی در این بخش از شاهنشاهی هخامنشی هفت دژ مرزبانی ساخت که نیرومندترین این دژها به نام کوروش‌کده، توانست در برابر اسکندر مقدونی مقاومت کند و از دستیابی او به این منطقه جلوگیری کند. روایت‌های مختلفی از مرگ کورش بزرگ نقل شده است. هرودوت می‌نویسد، راجع به در گذشت کوروش روایات مختلف است اما من شرحی را که بیشتر در نظرم معتبر می‌نماید نقل می‌کنم؛ هرودوت نوشته است که کوروش حین سرکوبی شورش ماساژت‌ها گرفتار شد و سپاه تهم‌رییش توانست وی را بکشد .، بروسوس و تروگ پمپه‌ای هم از مرگ کورش در جنگی در همین منطقه خبر داده‌اندامابه گفته کتزیاس پزشک هخامنشی کوروش درجنگ زخمی شد و درپاسارگاد فوت شد. و کسنوفون گفته کورش در خواب از مرگ خود مطلع می‌شود و پس از نیایش و وصیت‌هایی به نزدیکان و دوستان و بزرگان کشور به مرگ طبیعی از دنیا می‌رود . پانویس منابع * Cook, J. M. 1983. The Persian Empire. London: Dent. * F. Altheim und R. Stiehl, Geschichte Mittelasiens im Altertum (Berlin, I970). پیوند به بیرون * هرودوت: ملکه تهم‌رییش ماساگت (به انگلیسی) رده:زنان جنگاور در آسیا رده:سکاها رده:ماساژت‌ها رده:زنان دودمان‌های پادشاهی اهل ایران رده:نام‌برده‌ها بدست هرودوت thumb|تومريس خاتون عندما وضعت [[رأس كيروس العظيم في حوض من الدماء (في حياته كان يريد ان يشرب الدماء ، والان أنت ، اننى أشبع من دمائك ) ]] تومريس او تومرايس (بالتركية : تمير ، دمير"الحديد" ^ Adolf Erman: Archiv fur wissenschaftliche Kunde von Russland, Cilt 1, Reimer, 1968, s.386) ،ويعتقد انها عاشت في القرن السادس قبل الميلاد ، وهى ملكة الميسجات. هى اول امراة حاكمة تعرف في التاريخ ( بحاجة لمصدر) . وفى نفس الحقبة التاريخية دخلت في صراعات وحروب كبيرة مع الأمبراطورية الأخمينية في بلاد فارس. وقد أولت تومريس عناية خاصة بالأطفال وتنشأتهم نشأة سليمة ، ولكنها اظهرت اهمية وجود هيكل لذلك ، واظهرت أيضا ضعف الامبراطور الفارسى الكبير لكنها لم تنظم قطيع في اراضى ساكا بدون أى وضع. وبدخول الفرس إلى أراضى الساكا كان الوقت قد انتهى ولم تجد شئ لكى تفعله. لان الساكا كانوا يتراجعون وكانوا ينتظرون لحظة مناسبة من اجل اشعال الحرب ، وفى حالة عدم حدوث هذه اللحظة سيلغون قرار الدخول في حرب. وقد اضطر الساكا إلى التراجع إلى إيران بأراضى الكيروس وذلك بعد طردهم من اراضيهم.وبعد هذه الفترة ، وافقوا على الأنضمام اليهم ووقعوا العقد على الزواج من توميرس هاتون الفاتنة. وكانت تومريس هاتون تظن هذا الاتفاق لعبة وعندما علمت بجديته رفضت العرض. thumb|تومريس خاتون ولكن هذه المرة قامت جيوش الكيروس الكبيرة بجمع جيشها وغزت أراضى الساكا مرة اخرى. وفى هذا الجيش يوجد المئات من المقاتلين والمتدربين على الحروب والقتال مثل الكلاب أيضا. وفى هذا الوقت فهمت تومريس انها لن تسطيع الهروب من جيش كروس العظيم ، ولا يمكن لها اختيار المكان الذى تبد الذهاب اليه ، وبذلك لم تجد امامها سوى انتظار جيوش كروس. وبعد ذلك تراوحت المسافة بين الجيشين بعض الكيلومترات ، وعندما اوشكت الشمس على الغروب اشتعلت نيران الحرب حتى انها لم تهدأ ،وقام كل منهما بوضع العديد من الخطط والمكايد والخدع لأسقاط الاخر ، وقاموا بتأسيس الخيام لبعضهم ، وكان يوجد في احدى الخيام الفتيات الجميلة ، الأطعمة ، الشراب. وفجأة قام احداهما بالهجوم على خيمة التى توجد بها تومريس خاتون فانقضت عليهما القوات ، وقاموا بقتل العديد من الفرس الموجودين بها ، واستكملوا استمتاعهم بعد ذلك.ولكن بعد عدة ساعات نظمت قوات الفرس الهجوم عليهما ،وداهموا خيمة تومريس وقتلوا ابنها. حزنت تومريس كثيرا على مقتل ابنها الحبيب والمقرب اليها. وقالت وهى تتوعد باليمين : (تعطشت للدماء كيروس ، لست بشجاعة ابنى ،وكلما شرب يقتل بالشراب ، ولكن اقسم اننى سأشبع من دمك ). وفى اليوم التالى فقد ربحت الساكا الحرب . وكان الساكا لديهم مهارة كبيرة في رمى السهام ، والرماية ، واستخدام المركبات الحديثة بمهارة كبيرة . ولكن على الرغم من كلاب الحرب ، الا انهم استطاعوا حسم الحرب لحسابهم. وكان من بين القتلة الملك الفارسى كيروس العظيم. توقفت تومريس عند كلامها عندما جاء اليها رأس كيروس العظيم مقطوعة والحقيبة مليئة بالدماء. وقامت بعدها تومريس هاتون بوضع رأس كيروس العظيم في حوض كبير من الدماء (كان طوال حياته يريد ان يشرب الدم ، والان أنت ،أننى اتغذى وأرتوى على دمائك). المؤثرات الثقافية تومريس/توماريس هو اسم المؤنث التركى الذى يستخدم حتى الان ^ Gazanfer İltar, Uluslararası Giresun ve Doğu Karadeniz Sosyal Bilimler Sempozyumu: 2008, Cilt 1, 2009, s.373 المعرض thumb|الملكة توماريس وهى تحمل رأس كاريوس الميت والمليئة بالأوعية الدموية thumb| رسم بيتر باول روبنسن ( [[أسطورة تومريس) وذلك اثناء وجود الحاكم الفارسى وخفض رأسه تماما من الدماء ]] انظر أيضا *سميراميس مراجع تصنيف:أشخاص تكلم عنهم هيرودوت تصنيف:مجموعات مترحلة في أوراسيا تصنيف:ملكات حاكمات Kaynakça Kategori:MÖ 6. yüzyılda İranlılar Kategori:MÖ 6. yüzyıl liderleri Kategori:MÖ 6. yüzyıl kadınları Kategori:Kraliçeler Kategori:Antik askerî personeller Kategori:Herodot karakterleri Kategori:Antik Yakın Doğu Kategori:Tomris Kategori:Tomris hatun Kategori:Tomris Ana